Rotation
Index Section 1: Cards Rotating Out in 2008 1.1: February 8th, 2008 Character Card Rotation 1.2: April 25th, 2008 Character Card Rotation 1.3: August 2008 Character Card Rotation 1.4: November 2008 Character Card Rotation 1.5: February 2009 Character Card Rotation and More Section 2: Cards Surviving Rotation in 2008 Section 1: Cards Rotating Out in 2008 With the exception of character cards, all cards in the following sets will rotate out on February 8th, 2008 (the Set Designator is in parenthesis): Penny Arcade Battlebox (PA) Street Fighter (SF01) Soulcalibur III (SC01) Street Fighter: World Warriors (SF02) Soulcalibur III: A Tale of Swords & Souls (SC02) Sophitia/Siegfried Soulcalibur III Battlepack (SCBP) Street Fighter: The Next Level (SF03) SNK (SNK01) Any non-character promo card without a three-pointed or four-pointed shuriken watermark 1.1: UFS Set 8 - February 8th, 2008 Character Card Rotation Character cards from the following sets will be rotated out on February 8th, 2008: Penny Arcade (PA) Street Fighter (SF01) Soulcalibur III (SC01) Street Fighter: Promo Group 1 (SF1P) Soulcalibur III: Promo Group 1 (SC1P) 1.2: UFS Set 9 - April 25th, 2008 Character Card Rotation Character cards from the following sets will be rotated out on April 25th, 2008: Street Fighter: World Warriors (SF02) Soulcalibur III: A Tale of Swords & Souls (SC02) 1.3: UFS Set 10 - August 2008 Character Card Rotation No character cards will rotate with Set 10. 1.4: UFS Set 11 - November 2008 Character Card Rotation Character cards from the following sets will be rotated out on the first day of Pre-release weekend for Set 11: SNK (SNK01) SNK: Promo Group 1 (SNK1P) Street Fighter: The Next Level (SF03) Street Fighter: Promo Group 3 (SF3P) Sophitia/Siegfried Soulcalibur III Battlepack (SCBP) Soulcalibur III: Promo Group 3 (SC3P) 1.5: UFS Set 12 - February 2009 Character Card Rotation and More Character cards from the following sets will be rotated out on the first day of Pre-release weekend for Set 12: 2006 Champion Cards (2006) Street Fighter: Dark Path (SF04) Soulcalibur III: Soul Arena (SC03) Street Fighter: Extreme Rivals (SF05) Soulcalibur III: Blades of Fury (SC04) SNK: Fortune & Glory (SNK02) Soulcalibur III: Higher Calibur (SC05) Ryu/Akuma Street Fighter Battlepack (SFBP) Universal Fighting System: Promo Group 3 (UFS3P) Also, any card with a three-pointed shuriken watermark (including characters) will rotate at this time. Section 2: Cards Surviving Rotation in 2008 The following cards have had versions reprinted with the three-pointed shuriken watermark. All versions of these cards, without the DEMO watermark (Cammy, Felicia, Mai, & Tira Demo decks), are legal. Copies of these cards with red text are legal as long as they do not have the DEMO watermark, as well. The cards are listed by how they were reprinted and the card names are followed by the original set in which they were printed: Chun-Li Demo Deck Reprints Champion (SF01) Hardened Veteran (SF01) Heel Stomp (SF01) Jumping Knee Strike (SF01) Knee Flip Kick (SF01) Quick Elbow (SF01) Size and Speed (SF01) Unorthodox Fighting Style (SF02) Taki Demo Deck Reprints Constant Motion (SC02) Earth Scroll (SC01) New Found Purpose (SC02) Persistence (SC01) Shadow Ripper (SC01) Shadow Split (SC01) Stocatta Rampage Crescendo (SC02) The Power of the Gale (SC01) Ryu/Akuma Street Fighter Battle Pack Reprints Beefy (SF01) Demon Eyes (SF02) Forward Kick (SF01) Megalomania (SF02) Shotokan Training (SF01) Tricky (SF01) January '08 League Kit Reprints Armored Defense (SCBP) Battle Disc System (SNK01) Mission of Peace (SNK01) Nagase's Blog (SNK01) Power Dunk (SNK01) The Hero of Southtown (SNK01) Widow Maker (SCBP)